leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-4834593-20150125211141
When replying to the post below this one, I started to think. I visualized crazy buffed up versions of her normal abilities for a moment, and I'd love to see that actually happening. Remains the need for balance. What if her Wind slash would be replaced, and if she uses the second cast of her ult, her next ability within 5 seconds becomes buffed? Before I'm going into the specific ideas, let's think of this: Riven's philosophy is that she is kind of a combo-champion, who weaves abilities together all the time, like in some other games. I believe (though I've never played them myself) that Tekken and super smash bros. (if I even got the damn name right) are examples of such games. What does every good combo'er need? A finisher. That's why Riven was given her Wind slash. Now, the biggest problem with her having that, is, I would say, that League of Legends is, contrary to those other games, a team game. You don't have to do everything yourself. If you have a Zyra who combos her damage before you all you have to do is double tap R for a triple kill when playing Riven. I can understand people not liking that. If you, on the other hand, look at Riven's dueling situations, it's totally different: Riven has to use her abilities in the right order in order to get as much damage down as possible in the 15 seconds she has (and if the enemy disengages she has a problem), and after that she finishes with her Wind slash, like intended. How can we make that work the way it's supposed to be? Very easily. We take away the range. Of course, you can't just cut Wind slash's range to 300 because then it'd be weak as fuck. Making it AoE or anything would probably not be too good an idea either. As I already said, a much better idea would be to buff one of her normal abilities, and TURN it into a finisher. Keep in mind that all of these are with the philosophy of the buffed time being over after use of that ability, and the ult cooldown being changed to 125/100/70 as explained below. My ideas: First or second Q: Has additional range (think about twice as much as currently, probably a bit less than that), deals an additional 50/125/200 (+.6 bonus AD) damage and stuns enemies hit for one second. This damage is about equal to the current minimum ult damage. As anyone who has ever ulted too early will know, that thing does nearly no damage on full health targets. You basically trade the bonus damage from enemy low health to a bit more mobility and the stun. Which, I know, can be very strong. Remember it's an ultimate. Third Q: Leaps into the air and lands on target place within 500 range (compare: from one side to the other in river bush top lane), knocking up enemies for .75 seconds (my guess is this is about twice as long as currently, could be less than twice) and crippling them for two seconds afterwards, slowing them by 10/15/20% and making them recieve 10/15/20% more damage from Riven. W: Deals 50% increased damage and stuns for one second. If Riven autoattacks a target stunned by this ability, Riven deals 70/140/210 (+.5 bonus AD) additional damage to this target. Can only happen once (akin to Diana ulting to a target). E: Has 650 range instead (compare: If Caitlyn autoattacks you from max range, you will just get in range to autoattack her (without ult bonus), if Jinx (low range) were to the same, you would stand exactly on top of her), shield lasts 2.5 seconds instead. Basically a gapcloser at the cost of bonus AD or bonus damage. EDIT: I just thought of a great way this would work together with the Ki resource I once proposed, will work that out when I got the time. EDIT2: Okay, I'm just going to make this into a blog post.